1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to spread spectrum receivers and in particular to GPS navigation systems such as those used in terrestrial navigation for cars, trucks and other land vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Car navigation is conventionally performed using highway and street maps aided, to some degree, by distance measurements from external sensors such as odometers. Improvements over the last 10 years in Global Positioning System, or GPS, satellite navigation receivers has spawned several GPS car navigation systems.
Conventional GPS car navigation systems use the last known position of the vehicle, and the destination data, to compute a route data base, including route and turning data derived from a pre-existing map data base. GPS receivers are conventionally operated with a minimum of 3 or 4 satellites distributed across the visible sky in order to determine, or at least estimate, the four necessary unknowns including xuser, yuser and zuser which provide three orthogonal coordinates to locate the user as well as tuser which provides the required satellite time. Techniques such as time or clock hold and altitude hold, in which the unknown time or altitude is assumed to remain predictable from a previously determined value, e.g., zest and/or test, have permitted operation of GPS receivers with less than 4 satellites in view. In particular, terrestrial GPS receivers have been operated with as few as 2 satellites to provide a 2 dimensional position solution using both clock and altitude hold.
Because continuous reception from 4 GPS satellites is often difficult to maintain in a car navigation environment, and known clock and altitude hold techniques can only permit operation with at least 2 satellites, known conventional car navigation systems have typically augmented the GPS position information with information from external sensors to provide dead reckoning information. The dead reckoning information is often provided by an inertial navigation system such as a gyroscope.
Augmenting GPS data with inertial navigation data has permitted the use of GPS car navigation even when less than 4 satellites are visible, such as in tunnels and in urban situations between tall buildings. However, the resultant increased complexity and costs for such combined systems have limited their acceptance.
Conventional GPS receivers use separate tracking channels for each satellite being tracked. Each tracking channel may be configured from separate hardware components, or by time division multiplexing of the hardware of a single tracking channel, for use with a plurality of satellites. In each tracking channel, the received signals are separately doppler shifted to compensate for the relative motion of each satellite and then correlated with a locally generated, satellite specific code.
During a mode conventionally called satellite signal acquisition, delayed versions of the locally generated code for the satellite being acquired are correlated with the doppler rotated received signals to synchronize the locally generated code with the code, as received for that satellite, by determining which delay most accurately correlates with the code being received. Once synchronization has been achieved for a particular satellite, that satellite channel progresses to a tracking mode in which the doppler rotated, received signal is continuously correlated with the locally generated code for that satellite to determine position information including pseudorange information. During tracking, conventional receivers also correlate the doppler shifted received signal with one or more versions of the locally generated code at different relative delays, such as one half C/A code chip width early and late relative to the synchronized or prompt version of the code. These early and late correlations are used to accurately maintain the synchronization of prompt correlation.
When, after tracking has begun for a particular satellite, the satellite signal has been lost so that the required timing of the locally generated code for synchronization is no longer accurately known, conventional receivers reenter the acquisition mode, or a limited version of this mode, to reacquire the satellite signals by multiple correlations to resynchronize the locally generated code with the code as received. Once the locally generated code has been resynchronized with the signals as received, position information data is again derived from the signals from that satellite.
What is needed is an improved spread spectrum receiver, for example, for use in a GPS system for terrestrial navigation which does not require the complexity or costs of conventional systems. In particular, a GPS receiver is needed which can make optimal use of signals available in difficult environments, such as urban environments, with less than 4 satellites continuously in view and frequent obscuration of signals from some of the satellites.
In a first aspect, the present invention provides an improved terrestrial navigation system using a GPS receiver which can continue to navigate with continuous GPS data from less than the 3 or 4 GPS satellites commonly required. The GPS data is augmented with data from another source. The source of the augmentation data may include data from external sensors, data bases including map data bases, and/or knowledge of the physical environment within which the vehicle is to be navigated. The use of such augmentation data permits GPS satellite navigation solutions for stand-alone GPS systems as well as for GPS systems integrated with external sensors and/or map databases with less than 3 or 4 continuously visible GPS satellites.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a GPS receiver in which map data used to determine routing is also used as a source of data augmentation for a single satellite solution by providing direction of travel information.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a method of augmenting GPS data using information from the physical environment. For example, vehicles are usually constrained to tracks no wider than the width of the roadwayxe2x80x94and often to tracks only half the width of the roadwayxe2x80x94and trains are constrained to the width of their tracks. This cross track constraint data may be used to provide augmentation data and allow the vehicle to continue to navigate with only a single satellite in view. The cross track constraint data permits the computation of along track data useful for calculating total distance traveled to provide a GPS based odometer measurement.
The present invention permits the computation of distance along track for use as an odometer reading while tracking only one satellite. Cross track hold provides along-track data directly which, in the case of a vehicle, directly provides distance traveled information useful in lieu of a conventional odometer reading.
In addition to clock and altitude hold, the present invention uses a technique which may be called cross-track hold in which the single satellite in view is used for determining the progress of a vehicle such as a car along its predicted track, such as a roadway. The data conventionally required from a second satellite is orthogonal to the track and therefor represents the appropriate width of the roadway. This value may be assumed and or constrained to a sufficiently small value to permit an estimate of the value, e.g. yest to provide a mode described herein as cross-track hold while obtaining useful GPS navigation from a single satellite in view.
In other words, in accordance with the present invention, single satellite navigation may be achieved by using the data from the single satellite for on-track navigation information while holding or estimating the time, altitude and/or cross-track navigation data.
The required augmentation data may additionally, or alternatively, be derived from other sources in the physical environment, such as turns made by the vehicle during on-track travel. In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the vehicle may detect turns made during travel and update the current position of the vehicle at the turn in accordance with the timing of the turn. Turn detection may be accomplished by monitoring changes in the vehicle vector velocity derived from changes in the GPS derived position information or by monitoring changes in the compass heading or by any other convenient means.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a GPS system for navigating a vehicle along a track, including means for tracking at least one GPS satellite to provide on-track information related to progress of the vehicle along a selected track, means for providing an estimate of cross track information related to motion of the vehicle perpendicular to the track, and means for providing vehicle navigation data, such as vehicle position or vehicle velocity, from the on-track information and the cross-track estimate.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a method of deriving position information from a single GPS satellite by tracking at least one GPS satellite to provide on-track information related to progress of the vehicle along a selected track, providing an estimate of cross track information related to motion of the vehicle perpendicular to the track, and determining the position of the vehicle from the on-track and the cross-track estimates.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a method of updating GPS position information for a vehicle navigating on roadways by deriving an indication that the vehicle has made a turn at a particular point along a predetermined track, comparing the turn indication with stored navigation data to select data related to one or more predicted turns at or near the particular point, comparing the turn indication with the predicted turn data to verify that the indicated turn corresponds to the predicted turn, and updating GPS position information to indicate that the vehicle was at the predicted turn location at a time corresponding to the turn indication.
In still another aspect, the present invention provides a GPS system for navigating a vehicle, the system including means for tracking at least one GPS satellite to provide on-track information related to the direction of travel of the vehicle along a selected track, and means for deriving vehicle navigation data from changes in the direction of travel of the vehicle along the selected track.
In a still further aspect, the present invention takes advantage of the typical improvement in satellite visibility possible in urban roadway intersections by providing a fast satellite reacquisition scheme which permits data from otherwise obscured satellites to aid in the navigation solution even though visible only for a short time, for example, as the vehicle crosses an intersection in an urban environment in which tall buildings obscure the satellites from view except in the intersection.
In a further aspect, the present invention provides a spread spectrum receiver having means for providing a plurality of versions of a locally generated signal related to a spread spectrum signal to be received, means for combining at least two of the versions of the locally generated signal with the spread spectrum signal to produce a product signal related to each of the at least two versions, means for evaluating the at least two product signals to adjust a parameter of the third version of the local signal, means for combining the adjusted third version of the local signal with the spread spectrum signal to produce a data signal, means for determining a predicted value of the parameter when the spread spectrum signal becomes unavailable, means for combining an additional plurality of versions of the locally generated signal related to the predicted value with received signals to produce additional product signals related to each of the additional plurality of versions of the locally generated signal, means for evaluating the additional product signals to produce a reacquired data signal.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a method of operating a receiver for coded GPS signals from satellites by correlating early, prompt and late versions of a locally generated model of the code with signals received from GPS satellites to adjust a delay of the prompt version to track a selected satellite, maintaining a predicted value of the delay when the selected satellite is unavailable, correlating a plurality of different early versions of the locally generated code with signals received from satellites to produce correlation products, correlating a plurality of different late versions of the locally generated code with signals received from satellites to produce correlation products, and reacquiring the previous unavailable selected satellite by selecting the version producing the largest correlation product above a predetermined threshold as a new prompt version of the code to track the satellite.
In a still further aspect, the present invention provides a spread spectrum receiver for a spectrum spreading code having a fixed number of bits repeated during a fixed length time period from a plurality of transmitters having a first time slicing level for slicing the time period of the transmitted code into a number of time segments evenly divisible into the twice the number of samples, a second multiplexing level for dividing each time segment into a number of channels, each of the channels being used for tracking one of the transmitters, and a third level dividing each of the channels in one of the segments into a number of code phase delay tests.
In another aspect, the present invention provides a receiver for processing signals from a plurality of sources, each modulated by a different spectrum spreading code repeating at a common fixed interval, including a sampler for deriving digitally filtered I and Q samples from a composite of spread spectrum signals received from the plurality of sources, means for segregating samples of the signals being received during each interval into a number of time segments, a time division multiplexer for segregating different versions of the sequential samples into each of a number of channels, each channel representing one of the plurality of sources, a correlator for correlating the version of the sample in each channel with a series of sequentially delayed versions of the spectrum spreading code applied to the signals from the source represented by that channel, and an accumulator associated with each of the series of delays in each of the channels for processing the results of correlations performed during one or more intervals to derive information related to the signals.
These and other features and advantages of this invention will become further apparent from the detailed description and accompanying figures that follow. In the figures and description, numerals indicate the various features of the invention, like numerals referring to like features throughout both the drawings and the description.